


Night shift

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Ivanova hates night shifts.





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-11-04 10:25am to 10:40am

Ivanova looked around the empty dome for the millionth time; not seeing anything. Why had she volunteered for this shift again? Ah, yes. The Captain was currently training with the new starfuries and the remaining lieutenants were on holiday or sick leave. All three seemed pretty convenient right now. Being the only one left she got to bore herself to death. 

Ivanova hated night shifts. Really, utterly, hated them. The main reason was simple: When she had nothing to do, her mind wandered. And when it did, it always did so to things she certainly did not wish to think about. 

Having almost resigned herself to said fate, she was pleasantly surprised when the door slid open to reveal Garibaldi, holding two cups in front of him like prizes. A sniff of the air confirmed her suspicion. Real coffee! The Chief grinned, handing one to her. 

"Thought you needed some cheering up." 

"You have no idea." She muttered under her breath, taking a heavenly sip of the hot liquid. 

Garibaldi chuckled. 

"If I had known coffee was the way to get you to do anything I want, I would have bribed you with it last year." 

"I would do much but not anything. Especially not what you are referring to." 

They let silence speak for long moments, watching the endless depth of space. 

"Remember when we used to meet every other week? We could sit together for hours, not running out of subjects to discuss." 

"Discuss being the operative word most of the time." 

Garibaldi grinned. 

"Not most of the time. Half of the time, I reckon'." 

Ivanova laughed. 

"Alright then, half of the time." 

"Why did we stop again?" 

"Work." A tired sigh accompanied the word. 

"Well, I'm here now and you've got a lot of time to kill, so..." 

Ivanova smiled.


End file.
